A bet for a homicidial maniac
by La miseria y la muerte
Summary: Devi decides to bet Nny that if he goes a month without killing people, she will go out with him again
1. Default Chapter

Hi, welcome to another fic by Gir Obsessor, this is actually a remake of a fic I did a while back, I didn't like it's out come, so I'm changing it. Hope ya like.  
  
Little Todd Casil was walking home from school, he had had a long and horrid day, but it would get worse once he got home. Because at home were the two horrible putrid monsters that were his parents.  
All his life Todd had gotten nothing from his parents but hatred. His dad always wanted to hurt him, and his mom didn't seem to know he existed. He was starting to think his parents didn't love him...  
Suddenly he heard something rustling from behind a fence. Slowly and timidly Todd backed away from the fence. what's behind there? He thought to himself.  
Then the crazy next door neighbor man jumped over the fence. "hey squeegee" Nny the crazy neighbor man said.  
"squeeee" Todd squeaked, and he just stood in fear.  
Nny saw his confused look."oh yeah, the fence thing, ya learn how to jump a fence after years of having to kill people from behind them. Man, I hate these things" Jhonny explained.  
Todd just stood, he didn't know what to say. This crazy neighbor guy scared him.  
"you look like someone who could use a fizz-whizz? why don't we head over to the 24/7?" Nny started leading the way, with scared little Todd following. Nny looked at the scared little kid,"something wrong squeegee? I know! there's a dope-ass at your school huh? what's his name, I'll take care of him..." Nny grinned evily.  
"no, it's not that...it's just...I don't think my parents love me anymore..." squee said quietly  
"wouldn't surprise me, the way you talk about them. if I had my way all people like those bastards would be dead" Nny said  
"but they're my parents, what can I do?" Todd asked  
"hmmmmmm...." Nny started thinking about it.  
  
Meanwhile...just outside of town  
  
"this is hopeless, I'm hopeless" a skinny fuschia haired girl said,"I shouldn't have to put up with this, he was such an ass,if I ever see him again it'll be too soon" and with that she dropped her paintbrush to the ground, smearing the words Devi D which were written on the brush with black marker.  
"HI DEVI!!" a black haired girl with a high pitched voice ran in squeaking a plastic skeleton toy,"Spooky says hi too!!"  
"hi Tenna" Devi said very lifelessly  
"say hi to Spooky!!" Tenna said with a few squeaks of her toy  
"hi Spooky" Devi said sarcasticly.  
Tenna irritatingly squeaked her annoying toy,"awwwwwww, spooky likes you too!!" Tenna hugged her most annoying toy.  
Devi narrowed her eyes at that horrible toy, how she wished to hurt him. Am I crazy, she thought to herself, it's a toy!  
"DEVI GUESS WHAT!!!" Tenna screamed  
"what?" Devi said, while fighting off temporary deaf ness  
"THE GREATEST THING HAPPENED!!"  
"and that is..."  
"I GOT US JOBS AT THE 24/7!!"  
"Tenna...you didn't..."  
"I know! isn't it amazing!! we'll be making all that money and we can buy all sorts of things and go all sorts of places...blah blah blah blah"  
she didn't. please, tell me she didn't, Devi thought repeatedly. She remembered what happened last time she set foot in that place...this would be pure hell...  
"WHADDYA THINK DEVI!!" Tenna screamed  
"no...please...you didn't..." Devi stuttered  
"NO NEED TO THANK ME!!" Tenna screamed and squeaked her toy,"HE HAVE TO BE THERE IN 15 MINUTES!! LET'S GO!!" Tenna grabbed Devi and dragged her along to the store from hell...  
make it stop, Devi thought to herself  
  
Meanwhile...by the 24/7  
  
"I've got it squeegee! why don't you come stay with me? well have some fun dontcha think??" Nny said  
"ummm...I dunno..." Todd tried to think of an excuse, he was too scared out of his mind to stay with the crazy neighbor man...  
"don't worry, the blood stains on the wall are temporary" Nny said  
Todd got more scared the more Nny talked. "gee, uh, I don't think that my parents-"  
"YOUR PARENTS?! They wouldn't give shit if you were, they're such asses they want you to leave!! That's it kid, somethings messed with your brain, you're staying with me. No questions." Nny opened the door for squeegee and then walked in, and he saw someone that was going to change his life forever.  
oh no, don't let this be happening, Devi thought to herself  
"DEVI! oh dear god, I can't believe it's you!" Nny said  
"great" Devi muttered  
"so, ah, haven't seen you in awhile"  
"I have my reasons" Devi said coldly  
"I'm sorry Dev, honest, I did some really stupid things that night and I've changed, really"  
"must be for the better you can't possibly have changed for the worse" Devi remarked  
"um, crazy neighbor man, can I have my fizz-whizz?" Todd asked  
"who are you?" Devi didn't see the little kid before, he was too short to see over the counter.  
"that's just little squeegee" Nny said,"he's my neighbor"  
"OH MY LORD!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE KID, QUICK!! THIS GUY IS A KILLER!!" Devi warned the poor todd, who was now shivering  
"I'm not going to kill the kid" Nny said,"as a matter of fact...I won't kill anyone again, ever, promise!"  
"HEY!! what's taking so long" the lady in line behind Nny shouted  
"SHUT UP! I have stuff to do" Nny said  
"well hurry it up"  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Nny pulled a straw out of the brown dispenser and stabbed the lady until she was dead.  
"what was this about not killing anyone again?" Devi asked sarcasticly  
"uh..." Nny was speechless, he looked at the lady, she was covered in blood, and completely dead.  
Devi rolled her eyes, Nny hadn't changed a bit.  
"listen, I don't know what to say, I just....um....it slipped"  
"right...hmmmm" Devi smiled schematicly,"I've got a deal for you, if you go a month without killing someone then I'll go on another date with you"  
Nny put on a crooked smile for a moment  
"but" Devi said sharply,"if you don't, then you must never speak to me again! got it?"  
Nny thought about this for a moment, don't kill anyone for a month...  
"deal" he said, but the moment he said it he regreted it  
Devi smiled an evil grin, this could get good.  
"can I have a fizz whizz now?"  
"ask Tenna" Devi was busy being lazy, she really didn't care if she was fired  
"HI!!!" Tenna squeaked Spooky a few times,"awwwwww, Spooky says hi too!"  
"don't squeak that" Nny said, irritated,"just give me two cherry fizz-whizzs"  
"HERE YA GO!!" Tenna said in a high-pitched voice and handed Nny his drinks  
"sure..." Nny gave squeegee his fizz-whizz and sat down.  
"what was that about?" Squee asked  
"nothing" Nny said and took a drink of his fizz whizz  
"OH HOLY LORD!!!!" Johnny screamed,"THIS IS STRAWBERRY!!!! I WANTED CHERRY!!!!!"  
"YOU!" he pointed at Tenna,"you have given me the wrong flavor of fizz whizz!!!"  
"um...we're out of cherry, but strawberry is good" Tenna said  
"good? GOOD?! YOU CALL THIS SHIT GOOD!!! I'LL SHOW YOU GOOD!!!" Nny grabbed the straw from his fizz-whizz and raised it above Tenna's head  
Tenna shivered in fear. Nny caught sight of Devi, she was staring at him.  
"um, never mind" Nny walked over to squeegee,"let's go kid" They left the 24/7  
  
OOOOOHHHHHH!!!!! Spooky ending!!  
well, it's not exactly an ending, it's just the first chapter's ending! neato potatoes huh?  
neato potatoes is my thing, I think the Simpsons is funny!!! everyone does though...  
wait for the next chapter! and I'm starting to not care if people review, I know it's weird, but I'm just doing this to do it well, and to give master Vasquez the praise he truly deserves, hehe...my friend called Jhonen master Vasquez once and ever since the name kinda stuck.  
next chapter: will Nny possibly go more insane if he doesn't kill people? 


	2. chapter 2

hi! XD this is the second chapter, yay, well....as I mentioned before this is just the remake of a story I did before, and the old title was: No More Killing? and know you understand why some things change.  
  
"okay, today I'll do stuff that's...not killing people...! yeah..."Nny said  
"why don't you paint over the blood stains on the walls?" Squee suggested  
"YEAH!!! I'll do that!! um, you got any paint brushes kid?" Nny asked  
Squee shook his head.  
"oh, I guess we'll just have to improvise..." Nny ran to the closet and grabbed some paint  
"where'd you get that from?"  
"a while ago I killed some artist and took this from him" Nny showed Squee all the tubes of paint.  
"oh"  
  
An hour later...  
  
"ready kid?" Nny asked  
"um, shouldn't we go get brushes?" Squee asked  
"ready...GO!" Nny started to squirt all sorts of different colors from paint on his wall, every from red, to aqua, to burgunbundy  
"okay..." Squee grabbed a tube of dark green paint and gave it a squirt, unfortunately it fell lifelessly to the floor.  
"you gotta do better than that" Nny said, squirting some orange paint against the wall  
"um, shouldn't we use one color?" Todd asked  
"one? ONE color? c'mon, that'd be so boring!" Nny grabbed some goldenrod and gave it a squirt  
"hmmm" squee thought about it for a minute,"I guess you're right" squee gave the dark green another squeeze and it landed against the wall, he found this to be fun so he continued to squirt the paint.  
At the end of the day Nny's house was a wild assortment of different colors, they looked really messy, but Todd thought it was really neat.  
"woah! that was so much fun I almost forgot about killing people! man, I don't know why I didn't do that before!" Nny said  
"yeah, but I'm kind of thirsty" squee said  
"let's go get a fizz-whizz" Nny was about to leave when a bunch of people with the words 'channel 3 news' written on their shirts.  
"excuse me" some guy with a camera said, squee left the room, this was really creepy  
"who the hell are you?" Nny asked  
"hi I'm from channel three news, we're doing a story on you not killing people anymore" some lady said  
Todd remembered this lady, he had seen her on tv one time.  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Nny tried to shove all this shoo all the people out of his house  
"we'll give you $100"  
"hmmmm..." Nny thought for a little, a fizz-whizz was $2.99..."okay"  
"let's start" the lady said, and then a red light flashed on the camera.  
"hi I'm back on tonight's story, the ex-homicidial maniac"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN EX-HOMICIDIAL MANIAC!!!" Nny raged  
"uh...okay...Mr.C, tell us what you're doing instead of killing people?"  
"um, today I painted my house with squeegee"  
"you painted your house with a squeegee?"  
"no, with squeegee, HEY KID!! COME OUT HERE FOR A SEC!"  
Todd entered the room,"what is crazy neighbor man?"  
"this is my little pal, squeegee, uh...he used to live next door" Nny introduced to the TV lady  
"so, you're Mr.C's neighbor?" the TV lady asked  
Todd nodded  
"what's it like living next to a maniac?"  
"um...it's okay i guess, uh, he got me something to bring for show and tell one time"(all refer to the Pepito comic!) Squee said."mmyep"  
"awwwwww" the insane TV people said, Nny rolled his eyes, when did he give squeegee something for show and tell? he tried to remember  
"next question, could you tell the public why you stopped murdering people"  
"next question" Nny said sarcasticly,"could you tell the public why you're at my house?"  
"just answer the question" the lady whispered nervously  
"well, NO! I can't tell the public! if they want to know so bad why don't they come over and ask me!!!"  
"um...okay...well that's it for today folks, and cut" The TV lady handed Nny a check for $100.00.  
Then TV people emptied Nny's house.  
"finally" Nny said, full of relief.  
"can we get our fizz-whizzes now?" squee asked  
"sure thing kid" Nny lead Todd out the door to the 24/7 and ordered themselves some cherry fizz-whizzes.  
Nny took a sip of his cherry flavored drink,"mmm...that's good stuff"  
"I wonder when we'll be on TV" squee said, trying to make a real conversation, most of the conversations he had ended after a few seconds with the skool kids pushing him into the mud, or his dad yelling at him to get a job.  
"eh, who cares, we know what happens" Nny took another sip of his fizz whizz,"dear god these things rock"  
squee nodded and drank his fizz-whizz nervously.  
  
Meanwhile...just outside of town  
  
Devi was watching Nny on TV. She couldn't believe Nny actually got through the first day.  
Devi grunted at the TV, he lasting 23 more hours than he was supposed to.  
but she wasn't worried...he still had 30 more days to go. and he wouldn't win this bet, she wouldn't go out with him again. Never.  
  
okay, you people can have this now or wait a week for this and a bit more, I think you want this. so chapter 2 is ended!  
hey! come read the fic Welcome to Reality . It's not mine, but I'm in it!!!!! so read it!  
whatever!!!! I'm listening to Aaliyah right now, she was SO good. Too good to die in a plane crash!!! TOO GOOD!!!! I need a place to download music from, wait, did I say that in the last chapter? yeah probably, I refuse to look but I need a placey to download stuff for the record. got it? good, whatever, yeah, i'm shutting up now. 


	3. the suckiest chapter in all Nny history

hi peepsies!! =D just back from vacation at the cottage and it was really 'citing.  
on Monday (this was really weird) I was jetskiing by myself and I saw this other jetski had tipped over, so I went back to the cottage and got my dad and then we pulled them to shore.  
out of all the fics I'm writing right now, this is definetely the most fun to write! I think I may write another JtHM fic after this. I dunno! I'm spontanious and original!!!! *laughs* not really....  
when I got back I found I had six reviews on this fic!!!! SIX!!! I didn't even ask for any and that's the most reviews I've ever gotten. Normally I have to beg to get three. but I have six!!! yaaaaayyyy!!! you peeps rock!  
let's get this party started!  
  
"so, what should we do today, squee?" Nny asked  
"um...my name's Todd"  
"yeah, i know, but I really like Squee better"  
"Hi Everyone!" Tenna screamed in a high pitched voice as she burst into the room.  
"oh, it's you" Nny said  
"yeah, I got you two cherry fizz-whizzes, to make up for the thing at the 24/7" she handed a fizz-whizz to squee and one to Nny.  
"ahhh, nothing like the smooth refreshing taste of fizz-whizz" Nny said as he drank his delicious drink, or something, I dunno,"is this a medium?"  
"um, yeah"  
"you bastard! I always get a large!!! if you want to get me a fizz-whizz get me a good one damnit!!!!" Nny raged  
"um...sorry" Tenna said quietly  
"no problem" Nny shruged and continued to drink his fizz-whizz  
"thank you" squee said  
Tenna looked down at squee,"oh, hi there little kid!" Tenna squeaked Spooky,"awwwww, Spooky says hi too!"  
"DON'T squeak that!" Nny warned Tenna.  
"yes sir" Tenna obidiently put Spooky in her pocket then turned back to squee,"so, what's your name!"  
"Todd" squee answered  
"but you can call him squee" Nny informed Tenna  
"okee dokee squee!" Tenna laughed,"that's a funny nickname!" She looked at Todd for a moment,"HEY! I've got a great idea! Why don't you and me spend the day together!"  
"ummm..." Todd stuttered.  
"YEAH!!! It'll be real fun!!!!" Tenna said, very excited  
"okay, fine go" Nny said, as long as it got Tenna out of his house.  
"YEAAAH!!!" Tenna grabbed little squee and took him out of house 777 to god knows where.  
"hehe, that kid..." Nny took another drink of his fizz-whizz,"aw shit, it's gone already, damn medium"  
(A/N: all right, I know you people are feeling that something is missing in this fanfic, and that something is MEANWHILEs, well to satisfy your needs I am writing my very own shitty little meanwhile so you can enjoy this fic more, no not really I'm just bored)  
"doo de doo" Burnt Toast Guy whistled as he walked down the streets, this is just getting dumber by the moment!  
"ooooohhhh, wuts dat?" Burnst Toast Guy looked at the Fortune Teller lady's placey thing and walked in, is this stupid or what?  
"hello, I am fortune teller person, I can answer all your questions for five dollars an hour" wow! this is so gay!  
"oooohhhh, neato!" Burnt Toast guy said, or something, why do I bother to write this?  
"okay, gimme money"  
"all I have is toast"  
"fine, gimme the toast!"  
Burnt Toast Guy grabbed some toast out of his pocket, why the fuck is there toast in his pocket?  
"all right, what do you wanna know?"  
"um...what'll happen tomorrow?"  
"you'll wake up, and then do some stuff"  
"oooooooohhhhhhhh, what'll happen the day after that?"  
"you'll eat a sandwich"  
"what kind of sandwich?"  
"peanut butter and jelly"  
"wow! and how will I get the sandwich?" this guy is an idiot  
"you'll make it"  
"how?"  
"you'll take peanut butter and put it on a piece of bread! then you'll take jelly and put it on a different piece of bread! then you put the two pieces together!!!!" this lady is pissed  
"oh"  
*brief moment of silence*  
"but what if I only have ONE piece of bread"  
"then you're screwed"  
"it's all so clear to me now"  
"are you done?"  
"will I ever find true love?"  
"no"  
"damn, will I ever truly be happy?"  
"no"  
"shit, will I ever find a balance in my life?"  
"no"  
"fuck, will there ever be peace on earth?"  
"no"  
"crap, will world hunger ever stop?"  
"no"  
"okay, I'm gonna go know" Burnt Toast guy leaves and the meanwhile is over  
(A/N: wow! wasn't that stupid!! I found out absolutely nothing from that meanwhile except that I should never to that again! oh well, on with the fic)  
"what is this place?" Todd asked Tenna  
"it's a video arcade, when you put quarters in these machines you can play games!!!"  
"okay..."  
"here's a quarter!" Tenna picked up one of the ground,"Hey! let's play pool! me and Devi always used to play that before she went into hiding from humanity!" (A/N:I know what you're going to say, not that I care but for the record I know)  
this lady is crazy, squee told himself.  
Tenna lead squee over to the pool table and put the quarter in the slot.  
"um...misses crazy lady?"  
"awwww, you can call me Tenna!"  
"okay, Tenna, I can't see the top of the table"  
"hmmmm" Tenna thought for a moment and then picked up squeegee and put him on the table,"there ya go!"  
"but isn't this cheating?"  
"over here, there's no such thing as cheating!"  
"how do you play?"  
"all ya have to do is hit the white ball with this stick until all the balls are in the slots!"  
"oh, and how do you decide who wins?"  
"no one wins in this game! at least, that's how me and Devi played it..."  
"okay" squee hit the white ball with the pool stick and all the balls scattered.  
"wow! you're real good at this!" Tenna said and hit the white ball with her stick. Scattering some more balls,"so, what are you living with Nny for?"  
"he asked me to"  
"wow, Devi's scared to go out in public because of that guy and you went and lived with him! you're a brave kid" Tenna looked at squee for a little,"do you like fizz-whizz?"  
"yeah"  
"Nny likes Fizz-whizz alot huh?"  
"yup"  
"what's that?" Tenna pointed to squee's stuffed bear  
"that's shmee"  
"ooohhhh" Tenna grabbed Shmee,"HI SHMEE! this is Spooky!" she squeaked her little plastic skeleton and then looked at Shmee for a moment.  
"YOU'RE MEAN MISTER BEAR!!!!" Tenna burst into tears and huddled over Spooky,"don't listen to the mean bear Spooky, of course I still love you"  
Squee picked up Shmee and looked at Tenna.  
"don't worry Spooky, it'll be okay" She stroked her plastic skeleton,"it's okay Spooky...no, don't cry...it'll be all right Spooky...don't worry about it..."  
Squee just looked at Tenna.  
"oh, is it my turn already?" Tenna hit the white ball with her pool stick.  
*okay, let's cut back to Nny*  
Johnny looked around at the walls, now that they were different colors it was weird.  
"hmm...maybe I should do the ones downstairs"  
Nny grabbed all his paint and headed down to the other levels of his house.  
"woo! this place has a lot of wasted blood on the walls, I could have used that on the monster wall! OH FUCK!!!!! THE MONSTER!!!!!!!!!" Nny ran screaming down to another lower level of his house.  
"I can get there in time, surely it hasn't pushed through-" but he was too late, the horrible THING on the other side of the wall had came through, and it was not happy. at all.  
"aw shit" Nny said and ran back up to the main level, he was a master at these stairs and made it up before IT could eat him.  
He left the house and just watched. Watched as IT destroyed his house and everything in it.  
"wow, where am I gonna live now?" he looked around at the vacant lot. Apparently once his house had been destroyed IT disappeared.  
"HI NNY!!!!" Tenna screamed in Johnny's ear.  
"please, don't" Nny warned  
"right, hey, where's your house?"  
"the monster ate it"  
"what monster?"  
"the one behind the wall"  
"huh?"  
"there's a wall in my house that I must keep wet, or this THING pushes through, I really did not want to know what this thing was, but now I do, and it ate my house and then disappeared, that sounds insane huh?"  
"mmyep" squee agreed  
"well kid, you better go live with your parents again, sorry I failed you" Nny walked away,"I'll just live in a ditch or something"  
"wait" squee ran up to him,"I'll come with you"  
"why would you do that? I don't have a house, money, and I'm not about to get anywhere near that stuff"  
"yeah, but you didn't yell at me like my parents did, and you remembered my name"  
Tenna burst into tears,"I'm sorry, but that's so sweet"  
"shut up" Nny told her then turned to squeegee,"you're good kid, squeegee, a good kid"  
"thanks crazy neighbor man"  
"HEY WAIT!!!" Tenna yelled  
Nny sighed. "pretend to not hear her, then she'll go away"  
"Spooky just had a really good idea!" Tenna told them  
Nny just kept on walking as if Tenna wasn't there  
"yeah, mhm, and why don't you guys come live at my house?"  
Nny stopped in his tracks, a place to live, without a wall-monster or nailbunny or insane doughboys. but with Tenna, well no monster! but with Tenna...and Spooky...god no not Spooky!!!  
"okay" Nny agreed against his better judgment  
"WHOOPEE!!" Tenna screamed,"yeah! we'll have the greatest time ever!!!!"  
what am I doing? Nny asked himself, what the hell am I doing?  
"didja hear that Shmee, we're gonna live with Tenna now! ...yeah, Spooky too...what are you talking about Shmee? Spooky's not evil...be nice Shmee..."  
"we're gonna have so much fun!" Tenna squeaked Spooky.  
"yeah...fun..." Nny said  
*the next day*  
"wow! yesterday was really somethin huh?" Tenna said as she prepared breakfast  
"yeah...somethin" Nny could remember a large headache.  
"well here ya go!" Tenna set some dark brown pancakes on the table.  
Nny looked disgustedly at the pancakes,"yeah know, I just remembered, I'm allergic to pancakes,I'm gonna go get some of those skinny french toast things"  
"okee dokee" Tenna yelled  
Have to get out of here, Nny urged himself, have to leave this place!  
Nny walked to the 24/7.  
Geeze, why did I except that stupid bet with Devi? is she really that important to me? apparently so.  
For some weird reason not even the author can determine Nny found himself walking to Devi's house instead of the 24/7.  
and once again for another weird reason Nny knocked on Devi's door.  
Devi opened the door,"NNY!" She screamed,"what are you doing at me house!!"  
"nothing really, can I come in?"  
"fine, but if you have a switch blade I'm calling the cops"  
"don't worry, I just wanted to escape Tenna" Nny walked in  
"huh?"  
"you won't believe this, honest you won't, but there's something behind a wall in my house, and if I don't keep the wall wet with blood it pushes through. Unfortunately this happened, and it pushed through the wall and destroyed my house, and Tenna offered me and squeegee to stay live at her house"  
this guy is seriously insane, Devi thought.  
"and Tenna has been annoying the hell out of me, so I can't go back to her filthy for a few hours."  
"aw geeze, I'm gonna do something I'd never do if Jhonen Vasquez was writing this but why don't you and the kid come live with me. I'm already regreting it"  
"you seriously mean it? OH MY GOD!! YOU MEAN IT!! YES!!!!" Nny said victoriously,"I must give squeegee the news!!" Nny ran out of Devi's house.  
"I'm an idiot" Devi sighed.  
*a few days later*  
"hey squeegee! ya know what today is?" Nny asked squee  
"Nny, you've only been saying it all day" Devi said coldly  
"I was asking the kid" Nny turned back to squee.  
"um...yes" Todd said.  
"Then I'll tell ya" Nny ignored squee's answer,"it's been one full week! yes, one full damn week!"  
Devi sighed, Nny only had three more weeks to go, he might actually win. Shit. She mindlessly continued painting on the art easel. She wasn't really paying any attention to what the hell she was drawing, she just kinda drew.  
  
ya, this is a horrible ending, don't flame me! I'm going to another cottage tomorrow with my cousins, and aunts and stuff from my moms family,that whole posse so c-ya next week 


	4. Just another chapter...

woo! hi, it's time for chapter four!! I planned on this fic being three chapters long, but my cottages and the shipping of my JtHM book got in the way (honest, two and a half weeks to deliver a damn book?!) so it'll probably be five chapters long. My back hurts.  
I think some things need explaining, okay, first the news people. As I explained before this is a remake of a really old fic I did, long before I knew that Nny got away with all the violent crimes he commited, and I kept it here because it was something I had worked too hard on to cut from the story, also the 'monster' consept from the last chapter, ya see, I don't understand the monstor behind the wall very well and the original doing of the story...oh never mind, it's not like you care.  
  
Nny looked around the 24/7, he spent a lot of time drinking brainfreezies and fizz-whizz now that he wasn't killing people. He was almost out of money.  
But it didn't matter, cause there were only twenty more days left to go. Then he could finally try again, he had waited so long for this chance, there was no way in hell that he would blow it after thirteen days.  
Nny threw away the empty brainfreezy cup and walked outside, he looked at all the people silently laughing at him. He wanted to kill them so bad, but he just put them on a list of people to kill as soon as the days had passed.  
He looked across the street at the petstore, the same one he had bought nail bunny at. He wished nail bunny hadn't stopped talking, he had always made him feel that there was some sanity in him. some fucking sanity.  
____  
  
Devi painted the canvas with a dark blue color, she was about to paint some black when she noticed squee sitting at the kitchen table with a deck of cards.  
"where'd ya get those?" Devi asked  
"Tenna gave them to me"  
"did she teach you any games?"  
"um...crazy eights"  
"wanna play a game?" Devi wiped the paint off her hands with tissue.  
"sure" Todd agreed and started dealing the cards.  
Devi sat down and picked up her cards,"so, you're Nny's neighbor?" Devi played her card on the pile  
"yeah" squee played a card on top of Devi's  
"why were you living with him?"  
"my dad yells at me alot, he really does love me he really does, but the crazy neighbor man said that I should stay with him for awhile"  
Devi looked at the kid, he was so sweet and nice, why were his parents so mean to him? How did he ever get to be so kind after living next door to Nny? How did he survive all that time? "what about your mom?"  
"she pretends that she doesn't remember my name, Shmee says she doesn't know who I am but she's just pretending"   
"who's Shmee?"  
Todd pointed to grinning teddy bear laying on the table,"Shmee tells me alot of things, he makes the bad things go away"  
is this kid insane too? Devi wondered, am I living in a house full of maniacs?  
___  
  
Fifteen days left...  
the words haunted Devi, this was bad, very bad.  
She couldn't stand this bet anymore.  
"it's like the days are haunting me" Devi said to Tenna.  
"aw come on Devi" Tenna squeaked Spooky,"Spooky says you have to take your mind off things, why don't we go see a movie?"  
"fuck Spooky" Devi said harshly,"I can't concentrate on anything lately, Nny has taken over my mind"  
Tenna held Spooky tightly,"don't worry Spooky, it's okay, I still love you...don't worry about all these mean people"  
Devi sighed.  
"so where is Nny?"  
"he went to the 24/7 with squee"  
"last week me and squee went to the arcade"  
"that kid...he has a toy bear that he thinks talks to him, it's creepy"  
"that bear was mean to Spooky" Tenna sniffed,"he told Spooky bad things...I don't like him"  
Am I surrounded my morons? Devi asked herself  
___  
  
"I'll have two cherry fizz-whizz" Nny told the person behind the counter  
"here ya go" he handed Nny his fizz-whizz  
Nny sat down with squee and started drinking his fizz-whizz.  
"ya know squeegee, I've had alot of spare time these past couple of days. It makes me realize how much I've been killing people, that wall was bloody hungry-literally"  
"it you win the bet, where are you gonna take Ms. Devi"  
"oh, shit! I haven't even thought about that!" Nny realized,"what do you think?"  
"hmm..." Todd thought for a moment,"take her to a place she's never been before"  
Nny nodded  
"some place she's always wanted to go"  
"mhm"  
"and most importantly make sure it's a nice place"  
"oh god, I hardly have enough money for brainfreezy, I'll never be able to afford that"  
"just try"  
"okay, thanks squeegee" Nny continued to drink his fizz-whizz.  
___  
  
"just one more week" Nny said, the words were like gold.  
"what are you gonna do when the week is over?" Todd asked  
"I never really figured that out squeegee" Nny said,"I just don't know the perfect place, maybe a brainfreezy will help me think" (A/N:if you think about the words maybe you will find this funny)  
Nny walked over to the 24/7 with squee, the whole time thinking about the right place to take Devi.  
"I'll have two cherry brainfreezy" Nny told the person behind the counter, suddenly some red lights started flashing and there was loud noise, followed by some balloons falling from the ceiling.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Nny screamed  
"congratulations!" the guy behind the counter told him,"you've boughten more brainfreezies this month than anyone in history!"  
Nny looked at the oddly,"what?"  
"you win $10,000 and a free brainfreezy!"  
"OH MY GOD! a free brainfreezy! are you serious?"  
"yeah, and $10,000"  
"oh, yeah, that's good too, but a free brainfreezy!"  
the guy behind the counter handed him a cherry brainfreezy and a check for 10,000 dollars.  
"this was sponsored by the international department of brainfreezy, located in New York-"  
"shut up" Nny told him,"wait...hmmm...that's it! I know exactly where I'm going to take Devi, somewhere she'll never forget"  
"where?" Todd asked  
"squeegee, we're going to New York City" Nny smiled and drank his brainfreezy.  
___  
  
cool!! I like this chapter good! it's better than the last one...oh pooh, squee's not in character. at all. oh well I'm no JCV  
holy lord! eleven reviews!!!!! and only after three chapters, thanks peeple. WOOP! heehee, I got that from my friend Invader Nina's fanfic. hey, I think she's reading this! hi!!! *waves* well, if you're banging your head against your computer screaming 'why did she take so long to post this load of bullshit?' then I'll answer you. You see, I am very lazy, and lately I haven't really wanted to write. At all. so I've been drawing and drawing and drawing, plus I'm reading some fics. I know I said before that this fic is the most fun to write, but all that has changed.  
Writing this fic is getting less fun and the only reason I continue is for you, the readers. so smile, you've got frenchs. that commercial bothers me. Thank you, and good night! 


	5. Nny in NY

all right, here comes the final chapter. wonderful huh? listen, I understand the last couple of chapters sucked. I was getting them done because I felt I had too, now I am doing this for fun and I hope it shows.  
A question I was asked was 'y did you have Nny go to New York City?' well, there's a good answer for that. No not really, I just thought it would be interesting if Nny went to a more (heheh) 'civilized' city where as he is a homicidial maniac (homicidial means he kills people :D!!) and everyone else is fancy and polite, that's why my first thought was to have them in Paris, but then I realized that no one can speak french and- oh yeah, the fic  
  
Todd closed his suitcase and carried it into the living room. Tomorrow he would be in New York.  
He was very excited, he had never left the town before and he had always wanted to visit a big city.  
"I still can't believe I'm going to New York" Devi said  
"not just New York, New York City" Nny corrected, he looked at the clock,"the limo should be here in about ten minutes"  
"a limo!" Devi exclaimed,"you didn't tell me we were taking a limosine!"  
"oh shit" Nny hit himself in the head,"that was supposed to be a surprise"  
"I'm going to New York City, flying first class, and riding in a limo, Am I dreaming?"  
"real as hell" Nny told her  
"this is so weird" Devi shook her head,"I can't believe this is happening"  
"yeah, I mean, I didn't know the kept track of when I bought brainfreezies-"  
"no, it's you" Devi told Nny,"I mean, you're sane! I'm going to ride in an airplane with you and I'm not afraid"  
"ah...gee...I don't know how I should take that..."  
Todd looked out the window,"um, the limo's here"  
"excellent" Nny grabbed his and todd's bags and carried them out to the limo.  
"um...Ms. Devi?" Todd asked  
"yeah, what is it?"  
"what's New York City like?"  
"hmm...couldn't tell ya, never been there before, I guess we'll both have to play it by ear" Devi carried her bag outside and her jaw dropped when she saw the limo.  
"OH HOLY LORD!!" Devi exclaimed, she dropped her bag, but she didn't seem to notice. and if she did it's not likely she cared.  
The limo was long and black. It looked very luxurious.  
"This is the Limo?" Devi said, sounding more excited than she meant.  
"You don't like it?" Nny said, confused.  
"Like it?" Devi said sarcasticly,"I love it! How much did this thing cost"  
"For a ride to the airport, $450"  
Devi's jaw dropped,"How could you afford that?"  
"hey, I got it, what does it matter?" Nny said, climbing into the limosine.  
Devi reached for the door handle when suddenly it opened by itself.  
Amazing, Devi thought, I'm going to New York City with a murderer and I'm having fun. This is really fucked.  
Devi sat down on the white leather seats that were amazingly comfy.  
Devi looked around,"my god, there's a lot of stuff in here"  
"yeah" Nny opened up one of the drawers,"want a drink?" (A/N: I know this part of the story sucks, let me explain, I have a cold. Now don't say 'lucky you, getting to miss school' it's saturday, and it sucks because I might not be able to swim in my neighbor's pool. or go see a movie. I like movies. okay, well I'm trying to write the 'greatest' day of Devi's life on a cruddy day of my life. so shut it, I know this is horrible)  
"they have drinks in here?" Devi caught sight of something,"is that a phone? I have to call Tenna" She punched in the numbers to Tenna's phone.  
"Hello?" Tenna said followed by a familiar squeaking sound  
"Tenna, believe it or not I'm in a limo and I'm going to the airport so I can fly to New York City! First class!"  
There was a moment of silence,"Hey, Devi, I can see you out my window!"  
Devi looked at Tenna wave through her house window and squeak Spooky.  
"hey, could you get me some of those peanuts on the flight. I heard that the ones first class are different than the second class ones"  
"um, okay Tenna"  
"HAVE FUN DEVI!!" Tenna squeaked Spooky,"Spooky says have a good time too"  
"I definetly will" Devi said,"we're almost at the airport, bye Tenna" Devi hung up the phone.  
Devi looked down at the beige carpet. If the limo was this fancy, then how would the rest of the trip be? or did Nny blow all of the money on the limo?  
"we're here" the driver said, the doors automaticaly opened. (A/N: I have never been in a limo before. I have no idea what I am writing)  
Devi stepped out, the airport didn't look very special. but was there such thing as a fancy airport?  
She grabbed her bag and walked in. The walls were light tan and the carpet was fancy patterned crimson with a little orange. There was a big window at the other end of the room, she could see a few planes out it. There was also a few shops and restauraunts to the left and right.  
"Let's get some lunch" Nny offered, and started walking to a restaurant.  
"hey, what about our bags?" Devi asked  
"just leave them there, it's all taken care of"  
"okay" Devi said, she only grabbed a small bag, for some odd reason she trusted Nny.  
They all walked over to airport restaurants.  
It was a very fancy restaurant. They had menus, waiters, the whole kaboom. (kaboom is just another word for etcetra for me)  
"order anything you want" Nny told them,"it doesn't matter"  
"so I could have five plates of lobster if I wanted?" Devi questioned.  
"go ahead" Nny told her  
"can I have a sandwich?" Todd asked  
"what kind" Nny asked  
"it doesn't matter" He thought for a moment,"peanut butter and jelly would be nice though"  
"um, don't you want something a little tastier?"  
"erm, maybe a cheese burger"  
Nny looked at Todd, that kid never really asked for anything. He'd hate to see what that kid would do if he could have three wishes granted.  
"tell ya what, I'll order for you" Nny told him.  
"hello sir, may I take your order" the waiter said, he sounded polite but Nny could see that he was looking at him funny  
I must remember to kill him as soon as Devi leaves, Nny told himself,"uh, we'll have three of the special of the day, and three of that thing, three of that thing, damn they should have english menus, oh yeah, and three of that thing, and three of this thing in the picture"  
"that's not part of the menu sir"  
"I SAID THAT I WANTED THREE OF IT!" Nny screamed in the waiter's face, he pulled a switch blade out of his pocket  
Devi put her hand over Todd's eyes  
"I don't care how much it costs, just give it to me!!" Nny shouted,"or I cut your throat!"  
"uh...yes sir" the waiter paniced,"I'll make sure we get that to your table" He wrote down on the note pad then went into the kitchen.  
"I quit" he told his boss.  
"Nny!" Devi said harshly  
"oh yeah, well...he was being an asshole"  
"he was just doing his job!"  
"and I was just doing mine"  
"I thought you were over that stuff"  
"listen Devi" Nny said without feeling,"you promised me a second date, I will get that date and if I don't..." Nny shook his head,"I hate to think of what will happen to you"  
Devi didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.  
I'm being held captive, Devi realized, by Nny. There's nothing I can do.  
They ended up leaving the restauraunt without eating, the plane boarded earlier than Nny thought  
Devi told Nny that she should sit with Todd, incase there was an emergency, and since it was his first flight and all.  
Nny agreed, but just barely.  
"Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for take off" the captain announced over the loud speaker,"and have a nice flight"  
Devi wasn't afraid of the flight, she was more afraid of what would happen when they landed.  
Devi put her bag on the floor and buckled her seatbelt.  
"do you have any books?" Todd asked, about a half hour into the flight.  
"lemme check" Devi looked in her bag, all she could find was a long book she had from back when she was in high school. She was sure it was definetely too big for a kid like Todd...but still...  
"here" Devi handed him the book.  
Instead asking for a shorter book like Devi expected Todd simply opened the book to the first page and began reading.  
He must be really smart. Devi thought, not like me. I can't believe I trusted Nny again. Am I an idiot? He's gonna kill me, for sure.  
"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing"  
"damn" Devi said under her breath, the flight had been too short.  
The airplane landed. Nny, Todd and Devi got their luggage then boarded the bus to the hotel.  
Devi tried to avoid Nny and not look suspicious, but she knew that Nny saw she was keeping her distance from him.  
Normally Devi would have been estatic to see the fancy hotel, but all she wanted was for the trip to be over. And to survive the whole trip.  
Nny pressed the button that said 3 on the elavator. Devi tried to make herself believe that Nny was sane and just another pathetic boyfriend that she would dump. but Devi had never been very good at denial. She was too afraid to pretend.  
Nny stepped out of the elavator and opened the door to the hotel room,"Welcome to paradise"  
It was a huge room, two queen size beds with one twin bed, a wide screen TV with a VCR and video games. There was a menu by the phone with instructions on how to call the kitchen and order meals.  
Devi wished she could be happy to have a deluxe suite, and the hotel itslef had a free sauna and pool use to the customers, but she couldn't help but wish the trip was over with.  
"this is great!" Devi said with fake enthusiasm,"wow, it's amazing!"  
"I knew you'd like it" Nny grabbed the clock and messed with it a little,"oh gee, look at that, ten thirty. Why don't you go to bed squeegee?"  
"I'm not tired" Todd said, kind of confused, it didn't seem to be late at night.  
"yeah, I know, but it's late, me and Devi are just gonna secure the stay in the lobby"  
"um, okay" Todd said  
"great, we'll be right back"  
Devi checked her watch, 7:14, Nny just wanted to be alone with her. Hopefully with good intentions.  
"see you soon kid, good night" Devi said and then left with Nny.  
Nny closed the door,"let's go"  
"go where?" Devi said, sounding more nervous than she meant  
"you'll see" Nny said, and Devi shook in fear.  
They went down to the parking lot and got into the limo (they can rent two limos! it's my fic!).  
Devi felt weird, Nny tried to sit close to her and due to her fear of Nny murdering her she pretended to like it.  
Devi looked at Nny, she realized that he was not going to hesitate if he felt the urge to kill anyone. Including her.  
The limo stopped in front of a fancy restaurant. "we're here" Nny said.  
Devi looked at the restaurant. her normal budget could never afford it, she tried to look amazed and surprised. but she really wanted it all to end.  
Nny sat down in one of the booths, and as much as she wanted to run she forced herself to sit.  
"you like this place?" Nny asked Devi  
"yeah" Devi said quickly,"why wouldn't I?"  
"you don't seem to be enjoying yourself"  
"I am" Devi put on a fake smile.  
Nny frowned,"all I wanted was a date from you, this isn't a deadly punishment"  
that's what you think, Devi thought.  
"what do you want to do then?" Nny asked,"I don't care what it is, whatever you want I'll find a way to make it work"  
"no. this is nice" Devi forced out enthusiasm,"this is great"  
Nny gave Devi a familiar look.  
Devi almost lost control, she remembered seeing that look before Nny had tried to kill her. I've gotta find a way out of this.  
"can I offer you a bottle of our finest wine?" the waiter asked  
that's it! Devi got a brilliant idea, all I have to do is get horribly drunk and then I'll get sick and we'll have to go back to the hotel! yes, a way out!  
Devi looked at the waiter,"um, ya. that'd be nice"  
the waiter wrote something down and then walked away.  
"you like wine?" Nny asked  
"yeah, we never really got to know each other very well, did we?" Devi said, then wondered why.  
"no, it's all my fault" Nny admitted,"I should never have tried to kill you...you wouldn't believe the things I've done..."  
Devi discretely freaked out, she hoped that wine would come here sooner...  
"here you go madam" the waiter handed them the wine,"what would you like to eat?"  
Devi looked at the menu,the whole thing was french,"um...I'll have that thing"  
"um...I'll have this thingy" Nny said  
"all right" the waiter said, and walked away  
Devi poured a glass of wine for herself, and took a drink.  
She nearly threw up. This wine sucks, Devi thought, rich people DRINK this shit? aw geeze. Stop whining Devi, it's your ticket out of this date, so drink it.  
Devi took another sip of the wine, she really wanted this over with. She was a real trooper, by the time the waiter arrived with the food she was drinking her second cup.  
"are you enjoying the food?" the waiter asked  
"yeah, great wine" Devi said  
"the finest non-alcoholic wine available"  
Devi didn't take another sip after the waiter said that.  
The restaurant had great food, but Devi could barely think about eating. With Nny sitting right across from her, she felt more like puking.  
Nny tried to get Devi interested in conversation, but she could only pretend.  
They left without having much discussion, this did not make Nny happy.  
Devi walked with Nny against her will, she really wanted something to drink.  
"where are we going?" Devi asked  
"I dunno" Nny replied,"just walkin around till we find a place"  
Devi scanned wildly for alcohol, but she found nothing.  
Damn! this is New York City!!! Where the hell is all the alcohol? She wondered.  
Devi finally spotted a club, it looked like her only hope was there.  
"let's go there" Devi pointed to the club.  
"why?" Nny asked  
"just cause" Devi said and dragged Nny to the club.  
After the stupid doorman checked their IDs they walked in and Devi immediately got something to drink.  
"why are we here?" Nny asked over the music  
"we just are" Devi said reaching for another shot.  
Devi really wished Nny hadn't asked to leave, she really wanted to stay longer, but she didn't dare say no to a homicidial maniac...  
Basicly they spent a few hours walking down the streets, Devi was drunk, just not enough to make her sick.  
Devi wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and suddenly she ran into a guy and fell down.  
"ow" Devi said upon bumping on her head.  
"I'm sorry" the guy said,"are you okay?"  
"yeah" Devi answered,"I'm fine"  
"HEY!" Nny outraged,"WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG IDEA?!!!!!"  
"excuse me?" the guy asked  
"I BET YOU TRIPPED DEVI ON PURPOSE!!!!"  
"Nny, it was an accident" Devi said  
"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!" Nny screamed, pulling a knife out of his pocket  
"what?" the guy said, baffled,"hey...calm down, put that thing away..."  
"this is for you Devi" Nny said, and he raised the knife above the guy's head  
"I'm sorry ma'am" the guy said.  
Nny shoved the knife deep into the guy's throat, and he was instantaniously dead.  
"NNY!" Devi screamed by instinct,"what the hell did you do that for?"  
Nny looked at the guy,"for you"  
"for me? I didn't want him to die!!"  
"he hurt you, no one hurts Devi and lives to tell the tale"  
Devi looked at him, she was stupid for thinking he had changed, she had to get rid of him. now.  
"YOU CRAZY BASTARD!!!" Devi told him off,"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM YOU DANGEROUS LITTLE SHIT YOU!!!!"  
Devi tried to run, but Nny grabbed her.  
"no" Nny said,"I love you Devi, and I now I see that it comes to this"  
Devi looked at the danger in his eyes,"LET ME GO!!!"  
"don't let the beautiful moon set, capture it, freeze it, never lose it's memory for another day" Nny said insanely,"Eff told me that, right before I tried to kill you. and now i must finish where I left off" Nny held the knife inches away from Devi's throat.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Devi screamed,"YOU ASS FUCK YOU!!!"  
Nny was about to finish the dastardly dead when some one grabbed him from behind.  
"you're under arrest" the police man announced  
I got caught? Nny thought to himself, how can that be? I never get caught!  
Nny turned around quickly and killed all the policemen. He returned back to Devi just to realize she was gone.  
Meanwhile...some where else  
Devi got on the bus and gave the driver the change, she didn't care if it was a million dollars, she just wanted to get home. Away from Nny.  
"guess we're the only ones here tonight, eh?" the driver said  
"yup" Devi answered simply  
"so, you live here? or just visiting?"  
"visiting"  
"with yer family, or some friends, er what?"  
"ummm..." Devi looked at the driver in the mirror, he was a big guy with a lot of muscles, he obviously didn't shave very often, and he didn't seem to care to much about personal hygeine.  
"it was with some friends..." Devi said,"but I had to leave early"  
the driver nodded,"so, ever been around here before?"  
"no, it's my first time" and my last. Devi thought.  
Prologue:Nny, Devi and Todd all returned to their homes safely. Nny didn't even THINK about going to Devi's house, he had his house rebuilt and then killed all the people who built it because, once again, there was a monster on the other side of the exact same wall.  
Devi continued to hide from people and Nny inside her home, day in and day out. Tenna continued to tell her to get out more.  
Todd's parents yelled at him for coming back and yelled at him for not being murdered by a crazy serial killer.  
"Nail Bunny?" Nny asked the spooky floating disembodied head of a rabbit  
"what is it Nny?" the floating head responded  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"yes, what is it?"  
"you know that girl that liked me?"  
"what about her?"  
"I tried to kill her again"  
Nail Bunny sighed,"oh Nny..." following the bunny's sympathy was muffled screams coming from the house next door.  
"AND I NEVER WANT YOU TO EVER GO THAT FAR AWAY AND COME BACK AGAIN!!!" Todd's father screamed,"UNDERSTAND?"  
little todd squeaked and nodded.  
"GOOD!" todd's father shook his head,"god, I wish you were never born..."  
Todd walked up to his room with Shmee,"Shmee, I wish daddy was happier...no shmee, he doesn't mean it...they love me, they really do..."  
Devi tried to paint patheticly on her canvas, the blue wasn't cooperative, and the red was equally annoying.  
she put down the brush and sighed. would she have to spend her whole life in the endless repitition of staying away from Nny and hiding for her life? Was she doomed to this?  
"Devi, you're taking this guy too seriously" Tenna said  
"he tried to kill me! twice!" Devi objected  
"awwww, Spooky thinks we should go see a movie tomorrow, or go see some shitty band! that'd be fun!"  
"nooo, he would find out, he'd find out somehow and then come and kill me! I know he would!!"  
"c'mon Devi, are you gonna spend the rest of your life like this?" Tenna asked  
"I don't know...I just don't know..." Devi grabbed a notebook and started writing.  
Dear diary, I trusted Nny again. He tried to kill me, again. God I'm stupid.  
I think I'm stuck in this endless repeating, and one day he'll eventually kill me, I can't stand him.  
I wish that somehow...somehow...he could just be like the way he was before...before his insane murder rampages.  
I wish...  
"Nny" the floating head of a bunny said,"you should be nicer to people, they don't want to have people try and kill them"  
Nny looked at the empty page in front of him  
Dear Die-ary,  
When you get the chance to redo your biggest mistake  
It's like god is looking down on you.  
but when you just do the same thing again...  
you feel like you have just raised hell. fuck.  
"no Shmee...they really do love me" Todd argued with the bear, as he wrote his typical squee-ly stories  
Once upon a time there was a little boy that a family who loved him very much, but they had a hard time showing it.  
and the little boy loved them very much, and he never wanted them to leave him, ever. but he left them, and that made his parents angry.  
and when he came back, he realized that all he wanted was right there in that house.  
The End  
  
wow! that was weird! yeah!!!!!!! well, anyways, I'd like to mention that before when I said 'Nny looked at the blank page in front of him' that was a pun. Ya see, Nny was looking at a blank page in his die-ary and his life could be described as a blank page so there fore I have written a pun!!! YEAH!  
gee, I don't feel anything much different now that this is finished...except that my arms are in alot more pain. Why is that?  
hmmm, I really thought I'd have more to say. Oh yeah, just incase you care, I'm planning on having more JtHM fics in the distant future. or something. I do not like Ashanti.  
one last thing, though she was not mentioned in this whole fic, Tess is my favorite JtHM character. She is simply one of those people who found out a little too late that social things aren't all that important. How unfortunate. my friend is going to be a cheerleader for halloween.  
I am half asleep now. shut up. I know what you're thinking!!! I KNOW!!! YOU THINK BOOGA IS A FUNNY WORD!!! HUH?!! DONTCHA!!!! sorry, xaye took over my arm. she is a spooky voice in my head that is half goth and half prep. she only talks to me when she feels like it, and I only talk to her when i want to. this fic was very bad. I am very stoopid 


End file.
